


Can We?

by Ari_7



Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Drabble, First Pet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post War, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Stubborn Harry Potter, harry is difficult, ides of drarry, or maybe the war never even happened, two idiots love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_7/pseuds/Ari_7
Summary: Harry wants a pet. Draco... not so much
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ides of Drarry 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666090
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Can We?

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to [bblgumbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby), who beta'd this :]

“Can we get a tarantula?”

Draco nearly dropped his coffee mug. “What? A tarantula?”

Harry nodded, a childish grin spread across his cheeks. Draco sighed and walked over to him, placing his mug down on the table as he went. “Harry, sweetie, I love you, but I will not have a tarantula in our house.”

Despite the sigh that followed, Harry had a hint of a smirk on his face.

They were peacefully having lunch a few hours later when Harry decided to bring it up again.

“Alright, so you said no to a tarantula. What about a lizard? You know, those little ones that look like they’ve got mohawks?”

“Harry, my dear, my darling, my love, no. Reptiles are far too much to take care of. I’m almost always busy with work, and you can hardly keep a houseplant alive. And while we both know I love a good dragon, we just don’t have the time.”

He was met with yet another sigh, this one with a devious look attached.

Draco seemingly could not get a break from this. Harry didn’t even wait for him to lay down in their bed that evening. As soon as Draco entered the room, he was bombarded with, “No tarantula, okay. No lizard, okay. A hamster? Or maybe a guinea pig? Gerbil? Mouse? Rat? Really any small mammal will do.”

He shook his head, waved a dismissive hand and said, “They smell, and they’d get lost too easily.”

This pattern continued for a few days. Every time, Harry would ask, “Can we get a fish? A snake? A cat? A bird? A frog? A snail? A pig? A horse?” and every time he was met with a short, negative response. “Too boring. Bad memories. I’m allergic. You’re allergic. Too small. Too slimy. Too much maintenance.” When Harry asked about a horse, he just walked right back out of the room. After a few days, he dropped it. 

Draco had a work party a few weeks later, which meant he’d be getting home much later than usual. When he finally did arrive at their house, he found Harry sitting at their kitchen table trying to look as innocent as possible. Draco narrowed his eyes. 

“What did you do?”

“Well, you left me no choice.”

He raised an eyebrow and asked, slowly, “What  _ exactly _ are you saying?”

“Well, you’ve denied my request for nearly every non-magical pet in creation, so I figured I’d ask one last time. Can we have a-”

Harry was cut off by a short yelp as a small, furry, black blur jumped from his lap. He immediately got up to chase it, calling out “Lion, no! Come back here! You messed up my big reveal!” All the while Draco stood dumbfounded at the scene before him. 

Harry eventually caught it in his arms and turned to face Draco, bouncing just slightly and cooing at the black pug. “Isn’t she adorable?” he asked. Draco took a deep breath in and answered, “I can’t deny that.” 

He sat down on the floor and gently placed Lion in his lap before motioning Draco over to join him. Lion was all over him the second he sat down, licking his face and sniffing him everywhere.

“Can we keep her?” Harry asked, hopeful. Lion seemed to be in on it too, whimpering and giving him those puppy eyes that you can’t say no to. Draco took one look at the pair of them and from that point on, Lion was a part of their home.


End file.
